The field of the invention relates generally to a portable structure, such as a tent, and, more particularly, to a tent having a component or structure that facilitates draining of water, such as rainwater, from the tent fabric to prevent or limit undesirable accumulation of such water on areas of the tent fabric.
In recent years, tent camping has become increasingly more popular with rapid economic development and enhancement of living standards throughout the world. Conventional tents include a tent frame, a tent fabric connected with the frame and an apron fabric connected about a lower circumference of the tent fabric such that the apron fabric encircles an outer perimeter defined by the frame. Conventional tents may not include a draining component or structure for rapidly draining rainwater collected on the tent fabric during a rain storm and, as a result, a large amount of rainwater may accumulate on the tent fabric that will impose a heavy burden on the tent fabric and/or the tent frame, such that a service life of the tent may be reduced.